


A Christmas Gift

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Category: Slamacow (Youtube)
Genre: Bart's Saloon, Christmas Time, Dave's Console, Fluff, Fully fluff, M/M, Santa hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Bart doesn't know what to get Dave for Christmas. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Gift

The soft light from the Christmas lights flickered as Bart wiped down the counter of his saloon for the millionth time. All was quiet with the exception of the sounds of Dave’s console as he played.

Bart looked over at his friend. He was wearing a Christmas hat that Bart had given him. He sat there intently playing his console, slowly sliding off the chair with suspension.

Bart furrows his unseen brows. It was only 5 days till Christmas and yet he hadn’t though of a gift for his zombie friend.

Bart glanced in the direction of the zombie. What would he want? Dave was a zombie…. He would want brains- no… That wasn’t Dave. Dave was no normal zombie. He was special. No other zombie wore a white shirt like his friend, nor did they play on a console, or have a player as a friend. What would Bart give his dearest friend?

Dearest…. Yes that’s what Dave was. He was Bart’s dearest and most faithful friend…. and his only friend-well besides Slamacow….

Once again Bart looked over at Dave, and this time Dave looked up from his game and tilted his head questioningly. Bart quickly looked away. He felt his face heating up….. Wait…. Why was it doing that? Was he embarrassed? Why was he embarrassed? What made him do that? He had just looked at Dave… and Dave had looked back… right into his eyes- He felt a hand on his own and he felt his ender heart skip a beat. He slowly looked around at Dave, who’s warm, welcoming eyes made Bart’s heart melt and his face grow red.

‘ What’s wrong Bart,’ his face seemed to say.

‘ Nothing….,’ Bart shook his head.

Dave furrows his patchy brows,’ Tell me Bart,’ they seemed to say.

‘Nothing,’ Bart shook his head again, more vigorously this time.

Dave made an expression that said,’ I’ll be here if you want to talk.’

Bart nodded and looked away. His face was as hot as lava. Why was it like that? Was…. Did…. Did Bart have feelings for Dave? After all this time they were together, the best of friends, did Bart want to extend that relationship further…. romantically?

The sound of Dave’s console interrupted his thoughts. The zombie’s expression told Bart that he was not as absorbed in the game as before. He kept stealing quick glanced at Bart and every time Bart looked away. Was Dave worried? He shouldn’t be worried…. but Bart’s glances before their quick talk must have triggered that. Now he felt guilty. He didn’t want to worry his dearest friend.

Oh… There is was again… “dearest friend”. It made Bart smile to himself every time he thought of it. It made his heart warm and his eyes glow a bit brighter. He glanced back at Dave who was again intently playing his game like their conversation had never happened.

Just then Bart remembered what he was originally thinking… What he should be thinking about: Dave’s Christmas present. Bart thought for a moment and honestly couldn’t think of anything to give him. Should he ask? Yes…. It was the only way to know exactly. He tapped on a glass and Dave looked up.

‘ What’s wrong,’ his face seemed to say.

“..... What… do you want for Christmas,” asked Bart.

The zombie’s eyes widened and he jumped, dropping his console. Oh… Dave had never heard him talk… In all the years they’d known each other they never once talked aloud. They never had needed to. They had always understood each other like they were one being.

Dave calmed and picked his console back up. He walked over to the bar and sat down.

“ Nothing,” he said.

Bart furrowed his brows. Dave’s voice was very unlike a zombie’s. It was casual, kind of like Slamacow’s. It was the kind that would easily make Bart laugh. It was the kind that could strike up a conversation with anybody he met.

“ Are you sure,” asked Bart. The zombie shook his head, a frown growing on it. “ What’s wrong,” asked Bart, tilting his head slightly.

“ I just…. I never thought of giving you anything…..,” Dave said in a small voice, full of shame and embarrassment.

Bart felt his face grow hot once more. “ I-I don’t want anything,” he replied.

Dave looked up into Bart’s eyes. Dave’s eyes were beautiful. They were full of feeling, not dead like other zombie’s eyes. They were full of life, and experience.

Bart shook his head and turned away from the zombie. Those thoughts…. Those thoughts of a romantic relationship wouldn’t go away. There was a hand on his shoulder. Bart turned his head and looked into the eyes of Dave.

“.... Tell me what’s wrong….,” he said. Bart couldn’t say no to that face. He had to tell Dave….

“ I… I keep… I keep have weird thoughts about us,” he said rather quickly.

Dave furrows his brows. “ What weird thoughts,” he asked, placing himself on the counter. Dave’s eyes had gotten too intense…. Bart looked away.

“.... Romantic thoughts,” he whispered. He glanced at Dave who’s eyes were filled with shock, thought his face remained calm. The zombie grabbed both of Bart’s hands and took them in his.

“ Then that’s what I want for Christmas,” he said simply. Bart’s eyes widened. He wanted what for Christmas?!

“ What….,” he asked softly, embarrassed.

“ I want you for Christmas, Bart,” said Dave, his eyes as soft as a lamb in the spring,” I want to make those romantic thoughts come true for you Bart. That’s what I want for Christmas.”

Bart gave a small smile, his face as red as blood. “ Thank you Dave… I’m glad I could give you something for Christmas…..”

“ And I you, Bart,” Dave said with a smile.

 

<3

**Author's Note:**

> I AM AMAZING! THIS IS AMAZING! AMAZINGNESS! It deserved a heart <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
